


Rewarding Good Behavior

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony has been good this week and Steve thinks he deserves a reward for that____Kinktober prompt: Spanking





	Rewarding Good Behavior

Tony bounced eagerly on his toes as he rode the elevator down to Steve’s floor from the penthouse. He and Steve had a thing going between the two of them and Tony couldn’t wait to get started for the night. The elevator couldn’t move fast enough as far as he was concerned.

When the doors finally did open it took all of Tony’s self control not to sprint out to get to Steve that much faster. Yes he was excited for what was waiting for him but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t keep himself in check for just a little longer. He only had to wait for a few more minutes and then he would be able to relinquish all control to Steve’s sure and steady hands and Tony didn’t want to give the other man any reason to take any longer than necessary to get those hands all over him.

Waiting on the couch in his living room, Steve was sitting reading a book when Tony walked over to him. A smile stretched across Steve’s face as Tony came into view and he carefully marked his place in the book before setting it down on the table and giving Tony his full attention.

“Right on time. I do like it when you’re punctual Tony,” Steve praised as he sat back on the couch. “How has your week been?”

To anyone else that might have sounded like a casual question between friends. For the two of them it held a lot more weight. Shortly after the creation of the Avengers the two of them had started a romantic relationship and had quickly found a compatibility in the bedroom that they both took great pleasure in. With some careful negotiation they had developed a system of rewards and punishments meant to keep things fun and exciting and tonight Tony got to receive his rewards for a week of good behavior.

“I was very good,” Tony said answering Steve’s question. “I didn’t miss any SI meetings. I slept at least six hours every night. No missed meals. I even got in some sparring sessions with Nat. You can check with JARVIS if you want to confirm all of that.”

Steve smiled at the obvious excitement bubbling up in his partner. There had been a few times when they were first starting this arrangement that Tony had fudged a few of his claims and Steve had checked with JARVIS and been forced to issue punishments instead. With the rewards being so much more enjoyable than the punishments were bad Tony was definitely incentivized to be good unless he was feeling in the mood to be a brat which did still happen on occasion. This week had not been one of those times however.

“I don’t think that will be necessary. I was present for most of that myself and if I can’t trust you to tell me the truth then we have a much bigger problem on our hands,” Steve said with confidence. “Now for your reward. Take off your clothes and come over here.”

Tony’s hands were trembling with his eagerness to get to the reward that he had been promised for his good behavior. His worn soft band shirt was pulled off over his head and was quickly followed by his sweatpants revealing nothing underneath. By the time he was done he was definitely going to want the soft clothing to change back into tomorrow. When the clothes were off Tony took an extra moment to fold them nicely and set them aside knowing how Steve preferred that over having them thrown haphazardly and Tony wanted to show just how good he could be for his boyfriend and just how much he deserved the reward that he had coming his way.

Once he was finished with his clothes Tony walked closer to where Steve was sitting and for the first time saw what else was on the table besides the book the soldier had just set down.

“I took the liberty of picking out a few things for tonight. Let me know if you have any objection to any of them,” Steve said firmly. While he knew Tony enjoyed being surprised sometimes with the toys that they played with, there were times when the genius couldn’t stand the thought of some of the things they had and other times when he desperately craved a particular toy. Steve always wanted to be sure that they were both enjoying the play that they did together, especially since this time was supposed to be a reward for the genius.

Tony took a moment to look over the implements that were laid out on the table and think about what it was that he wanted. One was a tried and true favorite of his and the second was something new that Steve must have gotten very recently because Tony had never seen it in their toy box before. Despite that, he was very excited to try it out.

“No problems Steve,” Tony said looking back at his lover waiting for his next instructions so that they could get started.

“In that case I think it’s time for you to be over my lap don’t you?” Steve asked playfully.

Tony had more than a little wiggle in his step as he walked over to where Steve was waiting for him on the couch and laid himself over Steve’s lap, ass up and ready for his reward. It took Tony a moment to get himself completely situated where he wanted to be with his hands braced against the couch cushions and his feet just brushing the floor so that he was secure on Steve’s lap and wouldn’t accidentally wiggle his way off. Steve for his part ran his hands soothingly over the curve of Tony’s ass and his thighs while he waited for his boyfriend to get comfortable.

“I’m going to start with my hand before we move on to the toys,” Steve explained so that Tony would know what to expect. “You don’t have to count. You can opt out at any time. This is a reward for you so this can end whenever you want it to. You can also come whenever you need to. You don’t have to ask permission. Do you understand sweetheart?”

“Yes Steve,” answered Tony, already beginning to feel a little heady.

“Very good,” Steve praised. “Give me your color.”

“Green,” Tony replied easily.

Wasting no more time, Steve’s hand came down right in the middle of Tony’s left ass cheek quickly followed by a smack to the right. Tony let out a shuddering breath, tensing up for just a moment after the initial sting before relaxing further into Steve’s hold and giving himself over to the spanking.

Again and again Steve’s hand came down covering the full expanse of Tony’s ass, down his thighs, and back up again. Each strike was given with just enough force to sting and bring blood to the surface of the skin. As much as they both enjoyed a good hand spanking, there was just something so personal and intimate about Steve’s bare hand on Tony’s ass, tonight Steve wanted to give Tony something to remember and that meant that his hand was only going to be used for a warm up. If he could get Tony’s ass and thighs nice and rosy from his hand first than Tony would be able to take more of what was coming up after.

Steve’s hand wasn’t even stinging by the time he had brought out a nice pink color in Tony’s ass and brought the first phase of the spanking to an end. Brushing his fingers lightly over the work that he had just finished with Steve took a moment to scrape his nails against the sensitive skin earning a hiss from his boyfriend.

“Color Tony?” Steve asked as he dragged his nails over Tony’s ass again.

“Green,” Tony answered immediately, unable to stop himself from trying to push his ass up into Steve’s touch wanting more of what Steve had been giving him.

On his lap Steve could feel Tony squirming, his cock getting hard and rubbing against Steve’s leg showing just how much he was enjoying his reward. The trust that Tony put in him never failed to make Steve’s heart flutter in his chest. It was a heady feeling to the soldier that his boyfriend would not only willingly give up control like this and let Steve bruise his ass but that he would ask for it, desire it, get off on it, but only under Steve’s hands. It was incredibly humbling to the soldier and it was something that he never intended on taking for granted.

“Now that you’re all nice and warmed up I’m going to switch to the spoon now,” Steve said as he reached out and picked up the wooden spoon from the kitchen that they kept around just for this kind of play. “The same rules from before still apply. You can opt out at any time. This is a reward for you so this can end whenever you want it to. Are you ready?”

Tony squirmed a bit, trying to keep himself in place for Steve but at the same time get more friction against his rapidly hardening cock. “Yes. Please Steve. So ready.”

The two of them had quite the collection of spanking implements to choose from and the wooden spoon was definitely one of Tony’s favorites when he got the choice. It was nice and solid which would leave behind a bright red ass by the time Steve was done with him. Unlike a paddle or hairbrush however the spoon had a smaller surface area would give a sharper sting with each hit which never failed to get Tony’s cock hard and ready for action.

Tapping the spoon against Tony’s ass a few times trying to figure out exactly where he wanted to lay the first strike Steve let the moment drag out. Tony whined in anticipation which quickly switched to a loud moan as the spoon swung down on the meat of his ass with a sharp whack.

After that first wait Steve didn’t pause between swings. Each blow landed in a different place, spreading the sting out to cover everywhere he had already struck with his hand. As he spanked his boyfriend Steve made sure to check his strength with each strike. He was a super soldier and if he wasn’t careful he knew that he could do some real damage to Tony and that was the very last thing that he wanted. These spankings were meant to be something that they both enjoyed and Steve wasn’t about to lose Tony’s trust in him by hurting him just because he wasn’t as careful as he should be.

By the time Tony’s ass and thighs were a bright tomato red the genius was having a hard time holding himself still on Steve’s lap. Steve had to place his free hand between Tony’s shoulder blades in order to hold him steady. The genius’s cock was rock hard and throbbing from the spanking that he was receiving and the conflicting needs of rubbing himself off against Steve’s leg versus raising his ass up to make a better target for the spoon were slowly driving the genius crazy.

“Check in with me Tony,” Steve ordered as the spoon found the crease between Tony’s ass and thigh and would make it painful for the genius to sit down tomorrow, a nice reminder of how they were spending the night. “How are you feeling? Do you want more or are you ready to move on to the final toy and your last two strikes?”

“More please Steve,” Tony begged. “Not ready for it to end. Need some more please.”

Steve nodded even knowing that Tony wouldn’t be able to see him. “Okay. I’m going to give you ten more strikes with the spoon and then we’ll play with the new toy.”

Steve waited a few seconds in case Tony wanted to change his mind or had an objection to just how much more he was going to be receiving. When nothing but panted moans came from the genius Steve raised the spoon and brought it down on Tony’s ass in ten sharp strikes, alternating between the two cheeks and using just a fraction more strength than he had for the previous spanking.

When Steve was finished Tony was shuddering with a few hiccuped sobs as the pain washed over him, the perfect counterpoint to the aching pleasure building up in his dick. Tony made tiny abortive thrusts against Steve’s thigh unable to stop himself as his body became a wash of sensations. Steve’s sure and steady hand rubbed circles on Tony’s back until the genius was able to settle himself.

“All right. Almost done,” Steve murmured soothingly as he put down the spoon and picked up the final implement. “Can you give me your color?”

It took a moment for Tony to respond but Steve didn’t rush him needing to know how he really felt.

“Green,” came the slurred answer.

Steve smiled widely and rubbed his hand up and down Tony’s back as he explained the next part.

“Very good. So good for me Tony. All that’s left is two strikes from the new paddle. This is something special I got just for you. It has a cut out of a star which if handled correctly will leave a perfect bruise in that shape. Do you want my star right over your ass Sweetheart?”

Tony was practically vibrating on his lap by this point as he let out a moaned, “Yeessss.”

Steve felt his heart clench in his chest at the level of trust that Tony was giving to him. To know that Tony so willingly put himself completely in Steve’s hands and at Steve’s mercy without a second thought would never fail to humble the soldier and he just hoped that he could give back a fraction of what Tony so effortlessly gave to him.

Bringing the paddle back Steve lined the star cut out with the center of one cheek and brought it down with a resounding crack. Tony let out a loud shout which had barely finished before the paddle came down for a second time. This time Tony screamed from the swat, tensing over Steve’s lap for a long minute before his body went completely limp as though his strings had been cut.

Worried for a moment that he had pushed his boyfriend too far Steve was quick to drop the paddle and pull Tony up so that he was sitting on the couch on his hip next to Steve keeping his weight off of his bruised ass. Tony’s stomach and Steve’s leg were covered in Tony’s spend and the genius’s eyes were at half staff, his pupils so dilated that Steve couldn’t see any of the normal brown. Overall Tony was as limp as a ragdoll and it had Steve worried that he might have pushed too far with the last two spanks.

“Tony are you okay?” Steve asked worriedly, running his hands over Tony’s face, hoping to get a response from his boyfriend.

“‘M greeeen. So greeen,” Tony slurred as he leaned into Steve’s touch like a cat cuddling close for more pets.

Steve’s choked out a laugh and leaned his head down against the mop of sweaty curls below him. Placing a quick but tender kiss to the crown of Tony’s head Steve focused on getting his boyfriend up off the couch and into the bedroom. Soft words of praise and encouragement fell from Steve’s lips as he guided Tony up onto the bed to lay on his front.

A tube of ointment was already waiting beside the bed and Steve was quick to start applying it to Tony’s ass and thighs so that while it would still be sore for him to sit tomorrow there wouldn’t be too much damage for him to handle. As he rubbed the ointment in Steve couldn’t stop the swell of pride at the two beautifully done star shaped bruises that were beginning to form right over the curve of Tony’s ass.

Steve couldn’t wait to show Tony the bruises and get the genius’s thoughts on them. For right now though he was more than happy to clean the two of them up and give Tony the cuddling that he needed after such an intense scene. There was nothing more that Steve could possibly want that what he had in that moment.


End file.
